Gokule
|manga debut = "The Ultimate Combination!!" |anime debut = "Union of Rivals"" |Race=1/2 Earthling-1/2 Saiyan hybrid |FamConnect=Grandpa Gohan (half adoptive grandfather) Gine (half-mother) Bardock (half-father) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Miguel (half-ex-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Gohan (half-son) Goten (half-son) Videl (half-daughter) Pan (granddaughter of fusees) Goku Jr. (great-great grandson of fusees) }}Gokule, also known as , is the hypothetical fusion of Goku and Mr. Satan that is formed by the Potara earrings. Appearance Gokule is seen to equally resemble both his original counterparts: Goku and Mr. Satan. Gokule is seen to have Goku's body build with Satan's hairstyle, eyes and beard. He has Mr. Satan boots and his gi strongly resembles Goku's gi. In the anime and Dragon Ball Heroes ''cards, his gi is dark brown in color rather than orange and with an orange undershirt rather than a blue undershirt; In the manga, his model in ''Dragon Ball Heroes, and Budokai 2, he retains Goku's orange gi and blue undershirt. His alternate outfit in video games is a complete flip of his normal outfit: he has Goku's hair, some facial features, and Mr. Satan clothes. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga After Goku returns to life, and teleports to Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan missed it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Super Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Mr. Satan and Dende, Goku imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Mr. Satan since he had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear until a new Guardian was found. Just at the moment Goku said that Mr. Satan would catch the earring and put it on his right ear, Vegeta appeared, Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dynamite Kick' – Gokule jumps up and kicks his opponent three times. Only used if Mr. Satan is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Gokule Miracle Bomber' – Gokule attacks his opponent with weak punches so the opponent hits Gokule up in the air, then Gokule comes falling down on the enemy for damage. Only used if Mr. Satan is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Kamehameha' – Only used if Goku is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Miracle Dragon Bomber' – A grapple toss originally used by Goku. Only used if Goku is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Rolling Mr. Satan Punch' – Only used if Mr. Satan is the one who initiates the fusion. *'Ultra Spirit Bomb' – A big pink and white Spirit Bomb. *'Super Dragon Dynamite/Gokule Ultra Dynamite' – A High Speed Rush technique where Gokule releases a fast combo of kicks and punches on his enemy. Named differently depending on who initiates the fusion. *'Super Finish Gokule Attk/Gokule Critical Attack' – Gokule kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down, and finally Gokule kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Named differently depending on who initiates the fusion. *'Trick Beam' – Gokule turns around and fires a wavy green beam backwards at the enemy. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa and Daisuke Gōri † (Budokai 2 to God Mission 6 via archive recording); Masako Nozawa and Unshō Ishizuka † (God Mission 7). *Funimation dub: Sean Schemmel and Chris Rager. Trivia *His name, Gokule, comes from parts of the names "Gok'u" and "Herc'ule" (Mr. Satan's Funimation dub name), whereas "Go'ku" and "Mr. Sa'tan" would form his Japanese name Gotan. *Even though this is a Potara Fusion, Gokule is shown not wearing the Potara Earrings in the anime. *Even though Goku is the obvious better fighter, Gokule seems to take after Mr. Satan more in appearance and personality. *He only appears as a thought in Goku's head in the anime. He does, however, have several video game appearances. *He is used as a playable character in Budokai 2 if you unlock his character and get the potara function for Goku and Hercule. It can work even if only one of them has the Potara function. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gotán ru:Готан pt-br:Gotan Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:DBZ Characters Category:Martial Artists